Love Beyond
by Elf and Imp
Summary: Someone is dead, and another sit with them, talking. Everyone watches and waits. !!!SHONEN-AI!!! Sensative, are you? Get da tissues, then. One main couple, hints at another. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^ ^;;;  
  
Warnings: Dark but happy, I guess. Charater Death  
  
By: Elf and Imp  
~*~*~*~Love Beyond~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can not understand him. It is beyond me, as I watch him sit with his back to the back of the shiny black slab of marble, smiling slightly. He talks, pauses and seems to answer an unspoken question. Sometimes I overhear him, and I can tell he is speaking of us, telling the slab of marble about what was going on in the world.  
  
He speaks of his life, of my life, of anything the marble asks him of. He tells it about the newest advancements in the duel monsters game. The television shows he watches.  
  
I can't understand why he does it. I think its kinda sweet, though, because not matter what, everyday he comes to speak with it.  
  
I feel kinda bitter though. If only he had treated them like this before it happened. I don't even really want to think about it.  
  
I feel like I've spied on him and the shiny black slab of marble long enough, and so I go, leaving him with it. Too bad, he waited too long.  
  
Sometimes I think it drove him over the edge. I know it would have done that to me.  
  
To love someone so much, and lose them during one tragic night, before you get to tell them your feelings. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw him again today. Sometimes when I walk home from school, I see him out their, talking. Rumors were spreading. They think he's insane.  
  
So do I.  
  
But that's okay, because I understand perfectly. He was such a good person, and it was agony for everyone when he died.  
  
I had paused outside the fence, hands gripping the chain-link, watching him. After a while he stirred, and looked at me. With a glance to the top of the tombstone, he said something, and faced me again. He waved, smiling, calling out a greeting.  
  
Weakly, I smiled, waving back.  
  
I had hurried home then, for it was frightening. Was he really talking to the boy's ghost?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think its sweet.  
  
I wish someone loved me enough to do that, speak to me for hours on end, even if it was only about nothing. But I don't. Its okay, really.  
  
He always brings two roses to the grave, one red, the other yellow. Sometimes I hide, and watch, and I weep uncontrollable. It was so sweet, and so sad.  
  
I could only watch, and think, they could have been so happy, but now they'll never know the joys of a relationship.  
  
Its sick, but that makes me feel better.  
  
I still have a chance. They don't.  
  
But the picturesque scene is so bittersweet, that the tears fall, and I don't try to stop them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anzu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think he's a baka for wasting his life like that. He just sits there by that gave, wasting his life talking to nothing. How could he do that, when I'm around? I'm pretty enough, aren't I?  
  
I'm well formed. I'm well groomed.  
  
Why can't he be attracted to me, instead of that stupid grave?  
  
The boy was stupid, it was his own fault that the car hit him. He shouldn't have been worried about that dog. The mangy mongrel was in the road, and he wanted to get it out so that it wouldn't get run over. Well, now their both dead, the dog and him.  
  
And still, that Baka sits at the grave, talking to nobody.  
  
He could have been mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Honda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe it. It makes me so angry. I was his best friend, not that stupid boy. And yet . . .  
  
And yet that baka still makes it out there everyday, around four PM, and talks for hours.  
  
It makes my blood boil to see that he has more time to be more consistent with his visits. He's just too committed.  
  
I CAN'T stand it.  
  
But he hasn't been struck down by lightening yet, so I'm thinking that some mighty power has deemed it okay. And who am I to try to argue with Kami-sama?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its sad. I could have loved him, really, I almost did. But . . . I guess it wasn't meant to be.  
  
And its sweet, really, when I happen to stumble onto the site. He looks so content, just sitting there, talking, eyes closed, smiling.  
  
He's got a great smile, too bad he only smiles now that the one he loved is gone.  
  
Its so heartbreakingly sweet, really. Its the thing you see that makes you burst out into tears, make-up be damned.  
  
Sun shining, everything so well-kept, green, birds singing.  
  
Sometimes, I want to take a picture of it, but I feel that would be intruding too much. So far, he has been patient with us when we come to ogle at the sight; he even greets us with a smile sometimes.  
  
But I have a feeling that he would snap if anyone tried to take a picture. He's pretty unbalanced.  
  
That's too bad. It would have made a wonderful hallmark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mokuba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sits there everyday, and I say nothing. I can't really grasp why he does it, but I keep quiet and watch.  
  
Occasionally, others would show up, and they would watch also, before moving on, silent and introspective.  
  
I don't understand why, but as long as he is happy, I guess its okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't really care what happens, what goes on outside my world, but Ryou insisted on dragging me here. And as I look, I understand why.  
  
I'm not so heartless as to not be touched by the scene. I'm envious, I will admit. I wish someone was that committed to me.  
  
But I think I want them to by that committed before I'm dead.  
  
I told Ryou as much, and he hit me, growling about insensitive yamis.  
  
I'm not, though.  
  
I ask him about what he thinks of it. He agrees with me, apparently.  
  
I can see how much he wants what they have in his eyes.  
  
And so I kissed him, and carried him home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Malik~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is beautiful, sun and birdsong, but it is ugly, too much death.  
  
It was sweet, so much caring, but it was sick, love after death.  
  
It was sad, love long lost, but it is happy, laughter and speech.  
  
It was dark, sadness and death, it was bright, love and life.  
  
But it was happy, and it was strange, and so it was real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serenity~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I miss him so much, and it hurts. I cry every night because he is gone. But then I go to visit him, and I smile, because it is healing.  
  
I am glad he was loved, and I am glad that he is still loved.  
  
I wish they could have been together. They deserved each other, because both had led hard lives, and they could have made each other so happy.  
  
Well, I guess they still do, and that life and death has no control over their love. He is so happy, where he used to hurt, and rage, and seethe.  
  
And as for the one we lost?  
  
Who is to say he is happy or not? I can not ask him.  
  
But I know, that if I asked he who sits beside him, he would smile and say, 'He is very happy now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They do not understand. I do not expect them to, for I don't even understand. But I am happy and that counts for something, right?  
  
They come to watch us. They watch as if it has become an obsession. Maybe it has for them. But that's okay, because he likes them, and he doesn't mind.  
  
Yami hides in the shadows, and he doesn't understand, though he tries. That is okay, I forgive him for intruding.  
  
Yugi almost understands. I think he felt the same for the boy as I do, but he was staying out of the way. I would let him come and sit with me, next to the grave of our loved one, but he doesn't. Ryou comes, and he doesn't try to hide. He cries his eyes out, and I don't understand why. Perhaps he love the boy too, or loved me, or some other obscure reason causes his pain.  
  
Anzu . . . I hate her, and I don't like it when she comes around. The way she reacts to all of it is infuriating. I want to kill her for her remarks, but she's jealous, its not her fault she can't understand it, and I know I shouldn't blame her, but I do.  
  
Honda absolute hates it, and he hates me. But He doesn't understand, and as long as he doesn't try to do anything, I say nothing, I do nothing.  
  
Mai loved the boy, I know. She loved him, but she couldn't have him. It didn't make her bitter, and that's surprising, but she doesn't speak to me. She comes by occasionally, and whenever she does, she cries, like Ryou does.  
  
Mokuba doesn't understand, but he doesn't do anything either. He just stands, and blinks at me, and then he leaves. I guess he thinks I'm crazy. That's okay, I think I am, too.  
  
The other day, Ryou dragged Bakura down here, and Bakura was in a foul mood. Then, after watching me for a moment, he becomes quiet. They exchange a few words before the darkness kisses the light and carries him off. I am glad they found each other, that they didn't have to go through what I do.  
  
Malik came by once. He watched with blank eyes, and he kinda smiled like he approved before moving on. I don't know how he feels, but I don't think I want to.  
  
Serenity came by once, all tears and hurt. She came and sat with me, and by the time we were finished talking, she seemed a lot better. Jou had such a nice sister. She understands.  
  
'Seto, have you forgotten me?' A playful voice asks. I turn my head to look up at the shadow only I seem to see, and smile.  
  
"No, not yet puppy. I hope I never do."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Elf: ^ ^ I know where the submit review button is! *looks proud*  
  
Readers: O__o 


End file.
